


Loving Lucifer

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Comfort Sex, Comforting Lucifer, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Secrets, Ties, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Marcus couldn't have Lucifer going around, talking about the Sinnerman, and putting people at risk. He goes to the penthouse to have a chat with Lucifer, and one thing leads to another, and before Marcus knows it the night takes a turn he never thought would happen.





	Loving Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this since the second episode, and it took this long to get done. Not sure if I want to turn it into a series or leave it as a one shot. Enjoy.

The tension was growing between them as they were staring down each other, and Marcus Pierce found himself drawn closer and closer to the man. He didn’t understand why the man in front of him, the one that claimed to be the devil, wouldn’t listen to him. Pierce knew exactly who the Sinnerman was, and what the person was capable of, and yet Lucifer would not listen to him. He had already seen one person be killed by the Sinnerman, and he did not want to see another person get killed. “You’re not listening to me.” He snapped. All he wanted was for Lucifer to understand what he was saying.

             “He stole from me Lieutenant, and I won’t stand for it.” Lucifer snapped back. “You can keep your head buried in the sand if you want to, while I go mano a Sinnermano alright? I’ve got this.” He began to slowly back away from Pierce.  

            Something in Pierce snapped and he couldn’t let Lucifer just walk away. He had already lost someone close to him because of the Sinnerman, and he would be damned if he lost someone else. Before Lucifer could take another step away from him, Marcus closed the gap and forced Lucifer to turn around. “I don’t want to see someone else I care about fall because of the Sinnerman.” Before he realized what he was doing, he was forcing his lips upon Lucifer’s, and ripping the man’s expensive suit opened. His hands were exploring the other man’s chest, while his lips were exploring Lucifer’s mouth. Pierce was surprised when he felt no resistance from Lucifer, and he slowly pulled back. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He tried to walk away, only to have Lucifer reach out and push his jacket off.

            “Well Lieutenant, if that’s what you wanted, why didn’t you just ask.” Lucifer charmingly spoke. He slipped his fingers under Marcus’s shirt and slowly raised the shirt over the other man’s head. “This is going to be fun.” His hands began to explore the lieutenant’s chest, enjoying how the skin felt, listening to the other man groan under his touch. In an instant, the space between them was closed, and both men were exploring the other’s chest.

            Marcus finished what he started, and pushed the rest of Lucifer’s shirt off the devil’s body. As his eyes scanned the other man, he still didn’t understand why he called himself the devil, because he looked nothing like a devil. Before another thought could enter his mind, his lips were locked with Lucifer’s and both men were kissing deeply. He could feel Lucifer’s tongue invading his mouth, and when it left, his tongue was chasing Lucifer’s. It was amazing and he needed this. When their mouths broke apart, both men were panting heavily. “You were right. I haven’t been laid in a long time.” It was all he could say before their lips were interlocking once again. When their lips broke apart once again, his feet were moving before he could think, and he realized that Lucifer was leading towards the bed. Marcus could feel his heart racing as he let the devil take the lead, and before he knew it, he had been gently tossed on Lucifer’s bed, and the other man was quick to close the gap. “This stays here.”

            Lucifer merely smiled his devilish grin. “Certainly Lieutenant.” His lips were once again on Pierce’s and he was laying on top of Pierce. This was not his first time doing it with a man, but this was the first time that he was feeling a connection with one. He could tell that they both were the same, and that drew him to the man since they first met. His hands were moving lower, and soon his fingers were hooked in the other man’s pants. “Are you sure you want to do this Lieutenant?” He gave a quick tug at the lieutenant’s pants, watching the man under him arch his back.

            Marcus’s head was spinning, not sure if he wanted to continue or not, but Lucifer pulling his pants just made his decision. “I’m sure. Don’t stop.” Pierce let Lucifer slowly take his belt off, and before he could breath, he felt his pants moving down his legs. Soon he was completely naked and at the devil’s mercy. He watched as Lucifer made his way back towards his mouth, and he reached up instinctively and wrapped his arms around Lucifer. As he ran his finger’s over his back and down his shoulder blades, he felt something fuzzy. Pierce opened his eyes and saw that Lucifer had wings. “Well this is something new.” Marcus regretted speaking the words, for once they left his mouth, Lucifer quickly got off him, and he couldn’t hold back a groan.

            “Pesky things.” Lucifer grunted out. He rolled his shoulders and forced the wings back into his back. “Well that ruins it. You’re probably going to say something moronic like ‘oh you’re an angel, and I can be the devil’ or something childish like that. So, this is not going to any further, and I suggest you get your clothes back on and leave.” He turned to walk away from Marcus and towards the bar.

            Pierce couldn’t believe what was happening, he was so close, and then nothing. He quickly hopped off the bed and closed the space between Lucifer and himself. His hand grabbed the devil’s shoulder and spun him back around. “Don’t walk away from me.” Pierce forced his mouth back over Lucifer’s and started to possessively kiss the devil. _He’s not going to walk away from me._ He didn’t have time to think as he forced Lucifer back towards the bed, and in the blink of an eye, he was pushing Lucifer on the bed. Marcus was quick to pounce on the devil and start kissing him once again. “You’re not going anywhere.”

            “Now aren’t we full of surprises Lieutenant.” Lucifer smugly spoke. He smiled and leaned in once again to kiss Marcus’s lips. Lucifer quickly reversed their positions and was once again on top of the lieutenant. “If you insist we continue then I am going to insist that I take lead.” He slowly got off the lieutenant and started to walk away, before he stopped and turned back around and stared at Pierce. “Don’t move. Be right back.” He turned heel again and began to walk away.

            Everything in him was screaming to move, but he didn’t. He stayed the way that Lucifer left him on the bed, naked, and waiting for the devil to return. Marcus could feel his heart beating in his chest, and the anticipation beginning to rise. When he heard footsteps approaching him, he looked towards his right and saw that Lucifer was coming to him once again. He slowly started to rise, when one look from Lucifer told him to not move. Marcus quickly laid back on the bed, waiting for Lucifer to make his move. “What are you going to do now?” His curiosity was getting the best of him and he just wanted to get this over with.

            Lucifer merely laughed. “Remember Lieutenant. This is my show, and I am controlling everything.” He stepped closer to the bed and looked down at his prey. “Now here is what you are going to first. You may sit up, but once you are, start removing my pants. It seems unfair that you are naked and I am still clothed.”

            Marcus didn’t need to be told twice as he slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving Lucifer’s and his hands went straight for Lucifer’s belt. He couldn’t hold back his laugh as he grabbed the buckle. “You really think that you’re in command?” Marcus didn’t have time to react, for Lucifer was upon him once again, holding his wrists above his head. He couldn’t stop the groan that escaped from his lips. Marcus held his breath as he watched Lucifer lean in and bit his ear.

            “I told you lieutenant.” Lucifer whispered in Marcus’s ear. He bit Marcus’s ear once again before he pulled his head up and looked the lieutenant in the eyes. “I am in command of this, and we will go at my pace. Or we could go to the dom/sub part, and I make you putty in my hands.” Lucifer watched as Marcus’s eyes went wide with excitement.

            “I’m not going to let you do whatever you want.” Marcus panted out. He pulled at his wrists, trying to get them free of Lucifer’s hand. Marcus could feel himself panting with the devil close to him, and it was driving him crazy. He watched as a devilish grin fell across Lucifer’s face and Marcus knew that the night was going to be interesting for him. His mind was becoming so foggy that he didn’t realize that Lucifer had him fully on the bed, and he was on his stomach. He pulled at his wrists, still unable to slip them from Lucifer’s grip. “You’re not going to win this.” Marcus tried to pull his wrists away, but failed as he watched Lucifer tie a tie around his wrists and tie the other end to the bed. His heart rate started to increase and he pulled at the restraints, hating that he can’t slip the knot. Marcus opened his mouth to protest, only to feel a cloth being forced in his mouth and felt the ends being tied behind his head.

            Lucifer kissed Marcus between the shoulder blades, listening to the lieutenant moan. “Aren’t you an excitable one lieutenant. This is going to be a fun night.” He ran his hands over Marcus’s soft skin, loving how the lieutenant shivered under his touch. “And you’re very responsive to simple kisses and my hands running over your skin. I can’t wait to see how you react once the real fun starts.” Lucifer got off the bed, smiling as he listened to Marcus protest behind the cloth. “I’ll be right back darling. Just have to get a few different things so that we can start having the real fun.” He turned heal and walked towards his closet.

            Marcus pulled at the tie that bound his hands, groaning for he could not slip the restraint. He also hated that Lucifer had gagged him now, and that he was at the devil’s mercy. His eyes went to the knots that bound his and saw that Lucifer knew how to tie a complicated knot. Marcus tried to pull his wrists free, hating that how each time he pulled the knot seemed to get tighter. _What the hell did I get myself into?_ He thought about turning his body around to watch what Lucifer was doing, but decided against it. His hands were already tied and useless to him, and he didn’t want to give Lucifer more control than he already had. Marcus just concentrated on his breathing, waiting for Lucifer to come back to the bed. He couldn’t believe that he could keep his heart steady as he waited, his mind racing with the different things that Lucifer could do to him. The sound of footsteps walking towards him had his heart skip a beat, and a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he felt the bed dip. The simple touch of Lucifer’s hand on his skin had him moaning behind the gag.

            “You really are responsive lieutenant.” Lucifer purred out. He leaned down and kissed between Marcus’s shoulder’s blades, loving how the tied lieutenant moaned behind the gag. “Tell me lieutenant. Have you ever been with a man before?” Lucifer let a smile fall upon his face as he listened to Marcus try to speak behind the gag. “Since communication is a little difficult, shake your head up and down for yes or side to side for no.” He paused as he listened to the mumbling stop and just listened to the breathing. Lucifer leaned down once again and nipped at Marcus’s ear once again. “So, let’s try that again. Is this your first time with a man?”

            Every nerve in his body was on fire, and Lucifer’s teasing was driving him crazy. Marcus shook his head up and down, for he had never been with a guy before. What made this even more exciting and a little nerve reckoning was the fact that he was doing it with the man that was the actual devil. _Should I just try and get away now? Or am I in this too deep now?_ His heart raced as he heard Lucifer laugh, and felt the devil’s hand run down his spine and slowly rubbed circles on his ass. Goosebumps ran along his entire body as he tried to concentrate on something else, anything else, only to have every nerve concentrate on Lucifer’s touch.

            “Now I know that this will be fun.” Lucifer purred out. He trailed his hand down along Marcus’s leg, listening to the lieutenant moan out. “I’m just going restrain your ankles now. It will allow us to have just a little bit more fun.” He leaned down and bit Marcus’s ass.

            A yelp escaped from behind the gag in his mouth, and the sensation was overwhelming. Marcus didn’t fight as he let Lucifer pull his legs apart, and then felt leather cuffs being attached to both his ankles. Now he was at Lucifer’s mercy completely, and knew that there was no way out of it. Marcus tried to turn his head toward to see behind him, but the limited movement he had made it impossible. _What did I get myself into?_  It was the only thought he had as he felt Lucifer slowly rub his ass and spread his cheeks. _God what did I get into?_ He pulled at the tie that bound his wrists and tried to pull his legs close. Marcus felt his body stiffen as he heard the sound a cap popping open, nor stop the moan from escaping from behind the gag. The sudden coolness of a gel touching his opening and a finger slipping in had him yelping behind the gag.

            Lucifer merely laughed by Marcus’s reaction. “You really are a virgin here lieutenant.” He slowly inserted another finger into Marcus’s hole, listening to the lieutenant moan behind the gag. “Don’t worry dear lieutenant. I will make sure that you are loose enough so that this will be a pleasurable experience.”

            Marcus couldn’t help the moans that were escaping from behind the gag, and he was ignoring how strange the sensation was. He could feel Lucifer’s two fingers moving around, scissoring him, and moving all around. Marcus knew that Lucifer was getting him ready, but the sensation was a strange feeling. Another yelp escaped from behind the gag when he felt Lucifer insert another finger, and it just melted into the sensation that was already going on. As Marcus was getting lost in the feeling, it was over too quickly as the fingers were removed from him.

            “Now it’s time for the real fun.” Lucifer whispered into Marcus’s ear. “I’ll make sure your first time with a man is the best experience you ever have. Who knows, maybe I’ll have you coming back lieutenant.” He picked up the lube he had been using, and made sure to coat his cock generously. “You ready Pierce?” He leaned in and bit Marcus’s right ear.

            Everything was confusing him, and he slowly shook his head yes. Marcus felt Lucifer adjusting himself, and then he felt the head of Lucifer’s cock near his hole. His natural instinct was to tense up, but feeling Lucifer’s hands massaging his ass and he relaxed. _What did I agree to?_ Marcus felt the head of Lucifer’s cock slowly start to enter him, and he was confused by the sensations that were flooding him. As Lucifer pulled back, he thought that the devil was changing his mind. Then he felt Lucifer start to enter him again, and this time felt more of Lucifer’s cock fill him. _Holy shit!_ Marcus screamed in his mind. All the different sensations were filling him, making him feel good, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

            Slowly, he felt Lucifer start to thrust in and out of him, until after the fifth or sixth thrust, he felt Lucifer all the way in him. He felt Lucifer stay there for a few moments, and then the devil began to slowly pull out. When Marcus felt that only the head was left, he felt Lucifer slowly start to push his cock back in, and Pierce couldn’t control the moaning that was escaping from behind the gag. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good, and he knew that it had been a long time. Pierce just melted into Lucifer as he felt the devil move in and out of him, simply enjoying the devil’s cock in his anus. All the stories he had heard about how it was supposed to hurt, or feel like it was tearing you apart seemed were false. Pierce was getting lost in the sensations, and he listened as Lucifer was moaning out in pleasure as well.

            Time passed by slowly, and soon Marcus was moaning behind the gag and the sounds of their bodies contacting each other were filling the room. Everything felt amazing and all the stress and worry he had been feeling seemed to melt each time Lucifer thrust into him. After a while, he felt Lucifer hit something in him, and a yelp escaped from behind the gag, and he felt blood rushing to his own cock.

            “Well, well lieutenant.” Lucifer purred out. He pulled all the way out of Marcus, listening to the lieutenant moan out. Lucifer quickly removed the cuffs from around Pierce’s ankles, and flipped the lieutenant over. He studied how Pierce was panting heavily and he could tell the lieutenant was getting a rush of joy and ecstasy. “It seems that someone is enjoying themselves. Well how about we finish this face to face.”

            Marcus couldn’t control his back arching as he felt Lucifer enter him once again. This time, with his legs free, he wrapped them around the devil, pulling Lucifer closer and deeper into him. As Lucifer entered him again, he felt the devil run over the same spot and he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped from behind the gag. His eyes traveled down and saw that he was getting hard as well. Marcus watched as Lucifer’s hand incased his cock and gave it a light tug. The sensation sent every nerve ending on fire, and made Lucifer’s touch send pleasure throughout his body. He watched as Lucifer’s hand came up towards his mouth and removed the gag from his mouth. “What are you doing to me?” It was all he could say as he continued to moan and pant as Lucifer moved in and out of him. Marcus pulled at his restrained hands, hating that he couldn’t reach out and wrap his arms around the devil.

            “I’m turning you to putty dear lieutenant.” Lucifer moaned out. The sounds that Marcus was making was driving him crazy, and he loved it. He leaned in and his mouth met Marcus’s and loved how the lieutenant met his kiss.

            The kiss seemed to go on for what felt like a lifetime before their lips broke apart, and they were both panting. Their hips were still moving back and forth, and Marcus was matching Lucifer’s thrust. Soon everything else was forgotten, and all he cared about was that it was just he and Lucifer. “Take the tie off, please.” Marcus panted out. All he wanted to do was touch the devil, and for them to be having sex properly. He didn’t think Lucifer heard him, but he watched as the devil’s hands went to tie and gave it a light tug.

            Lucifer couldn’t hold the smile that was falling on his lips. “Beg nicely lieutenant, and I may just consider it.” He tugged at the tie again, and listened to Marcus pant out.

            “Please. Take it off.” Marcus begged. He didn’t even recognize his own voice as he felt Lucifer move around in him. A sensation ran through his arms as he felt the devil remove the tie, and before he knew what he was doing, his arms were around the devil’s neck and his mouth was on Lucifer’s. His body wasn’t his own as he moved it up and down, and moaned into Lucifer’s mouth as he felt a hand around his own hard cock. Marcus didn’t fight as Lucifer forced him to lay back down on the bed. Everything was just leaving him as he and Lucifer continued to move their bodies, and he loved it. Marcus was getting close as Lucifer continued to tug his cock, and he could tell that Lucifer was getting close as well. He groaned out in frustration when Lucifer released his cock, hating that he was so close, yet feeling as though it was so far away. “Why?” Marcus tried to move his hips, tried to make Lucifer continue to stroke his cock, but nothing was working. The sensation to release was killing him and he hated that he was being denied. Marcus couldn’t stop himself from panting as he wanted Lucifer to finish it.

            “I told you I am in charge Pierce.” Lucifer purred out. He leaned down and met Marcus’s hungry lips, but quickly pulled back. Before he knew it, his wings were out and they gently flapping. Lucifer could feel Marcus’s hands going towards his wings, and he quickly pulled the arms down and kept them pinned. “If you want us to finish, because believe me I am just as frustrated, then you need to beg for it.”

            Marcus groaned out in frustration, hating that Lucifer really did have all the control in the situation. “Lucifer.” Marcus groaned out. “Please. Please. I…I want to…to cum. Please let me release. Please release in me. Destroy me.” He surprised himself, for he didn’t know where that came from, but he would say anything. All he wanted was for the frustration to end, and if saying what Lucifer wanted him to say would do it, then he would.

            Lucifer smiled and could tell that Pierce was falling apart. “Well, since you know how to beg so beautifully lieutenant, I think I can keep up my end of the bargain.” He started to slowly thrust in and out of the lieutenant once again and went back to stroking Pierce’s cock. Lucifer watched as Marcus’s eyes started to roll into the back of his, and soon their hands were exploring each other’s body. A purr escaped Lucifer’s mouth as he felt Marcus’s hands rub on his wings, and they were alive with the touch.

            Pierce never knew that something could feel so good, and soon the gentle tugs, and the tender thrusts, became hungry and desperate. He could feel his body meeting Lucifer’s, and before he knew it, Marcus could feel Lucifer releasing in him. Marcus also felt himself release and his eyes traveled down and saw it was coating both his and Lucifer’s stomachs.

            After what felt like a lifetime, they both stopped releasing, and Lucifer laid on top of Marcus. Both men were breathing heavily, and Lucifer realized that his wings were gently beating on their own. He was surprised by how worn out he was, and it was only with one person. Lucifer slowly lifted himself on his elbows, and looked down at Marcus. “That was probably the best sex I have had in a long time.”

            Marcus felt weak, and ran his fingers along Lucifer’s body, enjoying the hot sweaty skin on his fingers. “It was.” He couldn’t stop the moan that came from his mouth as Lucifer slowly pulled out of him with a low wet pop. Marcus didn’t move as he watched Lucifer lay next to him and wrapped their arms around each other. He settled his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, and let the heavy breathing of the devil carry him to sleep.

            Sometime later Marcus awoke and saw that Lucifer was still asleep, and turned away from him. He slowly got out of the bed, not wanting to wake the devil and made his way to Lucifer’s bathroom. Marcus wasn’t use to having release in him and it felt weird as it leaked out of him. Once he was in the restroom, he shut the door and locked it. _Well, this is a very nice bathroom._ Marcus walked to the shower, set it up, and once it had been running for a little while, he stepped in. Every fiber of his being was alive and on fire, and he was relaxed for the first time in a long time. He slowly began washing himself, feeling how muscles he hadn’t use in a long time were a blaze with life and were on high alert. The water felt amazing as he continued to wash himself, making sure to clean out all of Lucifer’s release. Marcus was a little shocked by how much there was, but he felt so much better afterward.

            Finally, he stepped out of the shower and went back to the bed. Marcus watched as Lucifer was still wrapped in the sheets, and he simply smiled. “Imagine the joke that will go around, should this get out.” Marcus whispered as he gathered his stuff and slowly got dressed. “The devil and the world’s first murder having sex. Which one committed the greatest evil?” He watched as Lucifer was still asleep. “Yeah it was pretty bad. At least when you wake, you still won’t know that I am Cain.” Marcus smile, finished buttoning up his shirt, and left. The fact that his secret was safe, and he felt better, he left with a smile on his face.


End file.
